This invention relates to an air-conditioning control system for vehicles, which is provided with a freezing chamber-equipped refrigerator, and particularly to an air-conditioning control system of this kind which is adapted for use in automotive vehicles for commercial purposes or for leisure time amusement, such as a station wagon.
Conventionally, an air-conditioning control system of the above kind for vehicles, which has its refrigerating circuit also used for operating a refrigerator installed in the vehicle, has been proposed e.g. by Japanese Provisional Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 62-91744. This air-conditioning control system is characterized by not only concurrent air-conditioning and refrigeration but also air-conditioning alone or refrigeration alone.
If the proposed air-conditioning control system is used to operate a freezing chamber-equipped refrigerator having the function of freezing (making ice) as the refrigerator, and at the same time a variable capacity compressor is used as the compressor, there arises a problem that the compressor is controlled to vary its capacity in response to thermal load, so that the refrigerator cannot always exhibit refrigerating ability sufficient to ensure ice making in the freezing chamber.